Spirits In The Night
by TheFair8077
Summary: What do you do when you have no memories of your past? Do you move on and create a new life for yourself, or do you use all of your strength to remember who you are?  Okay, I really suck at summaries, I'm sorry
1. Chapter 1

Falling

F A L L I N G

_Falling_

Deeper into the dark abyss.

My eyes were closed; but still, I knew.

There was the sensation of falling all around me.

My hair whipping about my face,

T H E S C I L E N C E,

_Nothingness._

I started to forget

Where I was,

Who am I?

_What is happening to me?_

I was scared

I tried to move

Screaming to every inch of my body,

willing it to budge just an inch

_pleading _for the slightest twitch of a muscle

Just to know I was still _A L I V E_

But there was nothing

Just the sensation of falling.

I lost track of time at the same rate that I lost my memory. Every single piece of information floated out of my mind. Who I met, where I had been, who my family was…

_ Family?_

What was family; a father, mother, sister and brother, right? So why did that feel wrong to me. Was my family something more? But what else could there possibly be?

Amongst my ponderings of what family was, something tried to reach into, my subconscious. At first I coiled away from it, not knowing if the intruder was friend or foe.

** Relax,**A calm voice resonated within my head. **I****'****m not going to hurt you, I want to help you.**

I thought about it for a moment, weighing my chances. _You will save me from falling further? _I asked the voice, caution ringing through my voice.

** Yes. I will restore you to your former self with a few unnoticeable changes. Unfortunately because you have fallen so far, you will not remember much. But the few things I am telling you now, you will remember in time. There is a place called The Land of Departure. In a secret room there, you will find a young man asleep in a chair. It is very important that you find this room, it will save us both. Once you find it, you will know what to do.**

_ Land of Departure? Okay, but how will I find this secret room? How do I even get to this place?_

** If you follow your heart, you will be sure to find it. I have faith in you.**

Again, I mulled it over for a moment. Who was I to trust this guy, this voice, I don't even know him. But then again, what other options do I have? _Well then, I guess my path is set… I wish to know one more thing though. What is your name?_

There was a long pause, and then it sounded as if he was smirking behind a muffled laugh.

** Terra, the name****'****s Terra.**

_ Terra__…_I repeated his name to myself several times, in hopes that I would remember his name, if nothing else.

** Yes. Now, all you have to do is relax, and open your mind and heart to me. Once you do that, you won****'****t be falling anymore. We will be one. You will save us both.**

_ Thank you__…__. Terra__…_

And the falling stopped, just like he said it would. I was just floating now. Floating in one of the most comfortable positions I had been in for the longest time. I felt his warmth flow over my body, starting at the base of my throat then flowing to my extremities. Feeling the heat returning to my body, I suddenly realized just how cold it was, when I was falling. And it felt good. I felt… whole again.


	2. Chapter 2

He was polishing the blade of his Long-Sword when she finally stirred. He didn't think of it at first because it was just a slight murmur, barely heard. He looked up to her lifeless form but everything was just as it was before. Her hands were folded on top of her chest as it moved up and down with her steady breathing. Not seeing any signs that anything had changed in the girl's status, he returned to shining the gleaming steel.

A few moments later she moaned incoherently as she shifted to a more comfortable position. He leaned in closer and her eyes flickered open. It was as if someone had turned on an old, rusted computer for the first time in a century, and the blue start up screen blinked to life. Though in reality, the two blank monitors were lifeless.

"Mmmera." Came the mumble as she tried to move her lips and speak. "T-teh… teh-ruh… Terra…"

"Terra? What's Terra? Terra firma?" The male teen asked as he hovered over her body. After a moment, something clicked in his mind. "Oh, right." He jumped up quickly knocking his wooden chair backwards in the process, sheathed his blade, and ran out to the courtyard. "Your Majesty!" He called out repeatedly as he ran towards the study where the King said he could find him if the girl woke up.

As he turned the sharp corner just before the study door he accidentally ran into the short king and they both went tumbling down to the cobblestone pathway in a pile of jumbled and tangled limbs.

"Your Majesty, King Mickey! The girl you rescued, she's waking up, sir."

"Whelp, c'mon Max lets go." The kings little voice squeaked. He stood up slowly, regaining his balance before running in the direction of the spare room, his round ears and long skinny tail bouncing with every step he took.

Max pushed himself off the ground and took a few steps in the same direction before backtracking to his sword which had fallen out of its sheath upon impact. Catching up to the king, they made it back to the room in just under a minute. It probably would have gone into the Hall Of Records and Prizes had Horace, the official, been here to watch it.

Upon reaching the room Max stopped, bent over his knees and tried to catch his breath after doing so much running. He looked up to the door way, expecting to see the girl he had been watching over awake and talking to the King. But the room was empty. There was a bed, a wardrobe and the toppled over upright chair he had been sitting in, but the girl was gone.

"Let's split up Max," the king chirped. "She can't have gotten too far."

_ A ceiling?_Pure white tiles looked back at me. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness of this room a swirl of questions ran through my head, the most prominent being: Where the hell am I? I was not familiar to this room and I had this gut feeling that I wasn't meant to be here.

Sitting up slowly, I looked around the room. The walls were a blue-ish off white that matched nicely with the ceiling and the royal blue and gold colored molding.

I swung my feet over the bedside and began walking towards the door which sat slightly ajar, letting me peek into the empty hallway. My bare feet glided across the cold stone flooring as I walked a long, winding pathway that went around a courtyard. The grass was a deep green and lush, with blooming pale colored pink, blue and yellow flowers. I went around in wonder of the beauty and tranquility of the large open area. Brushing my bangs behind my ear with my left hand, I smiled as I breathed in the fresh air.

"There she is! Your Majesty, I found her!"

I whipped around to see a shadowy figure in the distance, and the gleam of a long sword.

_ Ah, shit._ I ran for it.

I ran up flights of stairs and down many corridors, passing animated broomsticks with water buckets in each of their three fingered hands. Were I not being chased, I would have stopped to observe the brooms and mops as they worked; they didn't seem to even acknowledge my passing them. I accidentally ran into one after turning a sharp corner, knocking it over and spilling soapy water everywhere. I pushed myself up quickly and continued running.

My two pursuers were close behind me now so I desperately ran to the end of the corridor where there was a balcony. Hoisting myself up on the edge of the banister, I flung myself across the courtyard below, using my legs to give me an extra push.

That maneuver miraculously got me over the ledge on the other side. I landed in a summersault in the corridor across from where I previously was. I kept rolling until I slammed into the wall with my shoulders and upper back on the smooth floor, gravity forcing my legs to fall over my head and keeping me rolled up in a ball. Between my bare feet I saw my two chasers beyond the banisters staring at me in awe.

I scrambled to my feet haphazardly and continued running. It wasn't long till I found myself stuck in a dead end. _I__'__m screwed, I__'__m screwed, I am SO screwed._The two began walking now, confident that they had me (which, no doubt, they did). Again, the sharp looking hunk of steel shone in the sunlight as if taunting me before they did me in.

I shrunk back into a corner and closed my eyes and hopelessly held up my right hand in front of me as a poor means of defense and closed my eyes in preparation for the incoming pain that I expected.


End file.
